Hope
by paramore-iz-mi-life
Summary: Bella abused by her own father! Can she escape him? IMPORTANT QUESTION!:O horrid summary srry...EDWARD AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!:D
1. Chapter 1

For the past two months my "father" Charlie has been abusing me because he thinks it is my fault that my mother Renee is dead and I am starting to believe him. My alarm went

Off at 5:30 am so I had time to make Charlie's breakfast and get ready for a horrible day at school. I was finished making Charlie's breakfast, when he came down the stairs.

"ISABELLA! Where is my breakfast?" Charlie shouted.

"Right here father." I said walking toward him with his food but clumsy me, I tripped on my own two feet and his food going everywhere on me. _I'm dead now!_ I thought.

"You cannot do anything right, can you?" Charlie screamed slapping me across the face, knocking me to the ground. I cried in pain, he just laughed.

"It's your fault Renee is dead!" He warned picking me up and throwing me into the wall.

"I have to go to work but when I come home this mess BETTER be cleaned up, understand?" He wondered. I just nodded in pain.

"Good!" Charlie snapped walking out the door. _I have to get out of this place! _I thought. So I crawled out the door then stood up and started walked…somewhere…

**ALICE POV:**

I was picking out a super cute outfit when I got a vision…

*_Vision*_

_A brown haired girl with deep chocolate brown eyes, lying on the side of the highway_

_With huge purple-bluish purses all over her with cuts that look really bad. And then _

_Edward's Volvo stopping when he saw her. He got out and picked her up, putting her in his car and driving off._

_*End of Vision*_

"Carlisle!" I shouted running normal speed into his study.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Carlisle wondered standing up with a worried look on his face.

"I had a vision about this girl on the side of the highway with HUGE purses all over her body!" I said.

"Well, we have to go help her!" He insisted starting to get his bag.

"No need Edward will stop and get her!" I replied. _I can take her shopping! _I thought.

**BELLA POV:**

I stopped walking because I got tired walking and I was on the highway to Forks, Washington. I wanted to keep going but I was too weak and fell to the ground in felt kind nice so I just stayed there. A couple minutes pasted, I could hear the cars zooming past me but then I heard one car go fling past me but then the car slowed to a stop then I heard foot steps coming toward me. _Oh no! Charlie! He is so going to kill me now! _I thought. I was waiting for him to hurt me but I felt nothing, so I waited longer still nothing happened, I was going to open my eyes but then he picked me up like I weighed nothing and cared me to his car. . I don't know how he got his door open but I was laid down in his back seat. Then he drove off. This person was definitely not Charlie because this person was listening to Clair de Lune…

**EDWARD POV:**

I was speeding home when I saw the most beautiful girl on the side of the road. She was lying on the ground. I slowed to a stop and got of my Volvo. I slowly walked over to where she was laying; I saw huge purses all over her. _Who would do some thing like this to a beautiful creature! _I thought _I should bring her to Carlisle._

So I picked her up and carried her to my car and put her in the back seat of my car. I drove off toward my house. I got her out of the car; I could tell that her blood was mouthwatering. Alice was jumping up and down when I walked through the door.

"Alice…" I started raising my eye brow.

"Oh hi! Carlisle is in his study. He already knows." Alice said, I nodded at her and went up to his study and laid her on the black leather couch.

**BELLA POV:**

The car finally came to a stop. I was then picked up again, and then I felt like I was suddenly inside.

"Alice…" the voice started they sound like bells. _Did I die? _I thought.

"Oh hi! Carlisle is in his study, he already knows!" a girl bell voice said _Carlisle? Do I even know a Carlisle? _I thought.

"Oh my!" another bell voice said "I didn't think it was THIS bad!" _what? Is he talking about me? _Then I felt a leather couch under me.

"What should we do, Carlisle?" The bell voice wondered.

"I don't know…" The other voice said.

Alice, how long until she opens her eyes?" the beautiful male voice said, _why and how would she know that? _

"In about 30 seconds Edward" the squeaky girl voice said, so the beautiful voice was named Edward, it suited him even though I couldn't see him. When I opened my eyes, I saw three beautiful people in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you may call me Carlisle and may I ask what your name is?" A blonde haired man said.

"Um…Isabella Swan but I like Bella." I answered looking down.

"Well, Bella I'd like you to meet my son and daughter." Carlisle said a short pixie like girl jumped in front of me.

"HI! I'm Alice and I'm going to take you shopping!" She squealed _NOT SHOPPING! _I thought.

"Alice lets wait on that for now." The other male said.

"Fine." Alice pouted.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen." He said. Edward had bronze hair. They all looked like angels.

"Um Bella, why were you on the side of the highway?" Edward asked smiling a crooked smile at me.

"Um well, I was running away from my abusive father Charlie but I was too weak and I fell, so I just stayed there." I said looking up from my hands. They all had their mouths wide open in shock. They snapped out of it quickly.

"Your Chief Swan's daughter?" Dr. Cullen wondered, shocked.

"Yes." I said, Edward was still staring at me, this felt awkward telling them stuff like this. I just hate remembering Charlie like that. I began to cry; Edward came over to me and sat down next to me. "Its okay Bella, we will not let him hurt you anymore" Edward said cradling my cheek in his hand. Alice and Carlisle sat down next. Then I heard the front door open.

"We're home!" Someone boomed.

"Jazzy!" Alice chirped jumping up and running out the door.

"Come on Bella, let's go to my room." Edward suggested getting up and walking us to his room. Edward's room had a piano and a lot of CDs, but yet no bed. He sat me down on a black leather couch and closed his door. The he came to sit down next to me. Edward turned on his CD player; it was playing Clair de Lune.

"Clair de Lune is great." I said smiling slightly.

"You know Clair de Lune?" Edward wondered looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, my mom used to play it around the house." I replied trying not to cry.

"Bella, what happened to your mother?" Edward asked.

"Umm…my mom died from a car accident and Charlie thinks it's my fault that she is dead." I answered putting my head into my hands.

"Oh Bella, don't believe him." Edward insisted, I wanted to change the subject.

"So…who came into your house?" I wondered.

"Just the rest of my family." He answered.

"Oh." I whispered just letting it drop.

"I mean Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme." He said smiling "Emmett is the big muscle guy; Rosalie is the blonde haired one. Jasper is the honey hair colored hair and Esme is my mom."

"What? No girlfriend?" I asked, almost in disappointment.

"No, why?" Edward asked back.

"Just wondering." I replied relieved.

"Ok and what about you any boyfriends?" he asked sadness in his voice.

"No my father wouldn't let me because he thought I might tell someone that he hurts me." I replied.

"Oh okay," Edward mumbled, I yawned.

Looks like someone is tired." Edward said chuckling then picking me up and cradling me like a baby again.

"Sleep my Bella, happy dreams." Edward said _My Bella? I like it _I thought, I smiled.

**EDWARD POV:**

"Sleep my Bella, happy dreams." I said _My BELLA! What was I thinking! _I thought, but I saw her smile at it, which made me smile too.

_EDWARD! Why do I smell a human in the house! _Jasper thought, I walked down stairs with Bella in my arms still asleep.

"Jazz clam down!" Alice said _Sorry Eddie! I tried to tell him. Well…your turn! _Alice thought.

"Alice take Bella for a minute please" I said not taking my eyes off Jasper.

"Okay," Alice said, taking Bella from me and sitting with her on the sofa.

"Jasper, she was being abused by her father and was on the side of the highway. What do you have done?" I questioned.

"Well, if I smelled her, she would be dead now" he said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" I growled loudly, Bella turned into her sleep.

"Be quiet Edward! She was starting to wake up!" Alice said, and then Carlisle stepped in.

"Alice take Bella up to Edward's room please." Carlisle said "Edward, Emmett, Jasper outside please." I walked outside with the rest of them following.

"Ok Jasper, she needs our help, so she is going to stay here for awhile. So do what you need to contain yourself." Carlisle said turning to Emmett "Emmett, I don't this will be a problem for you." We walked back inside; Esme was making food for Bella. Alice came down the stairs.

"Edward; Bella is saying something really weird in her sleep" she said pointing to my room. I went to my room to see Bella awake. She was saying a poem.

_By the power_

_Of the moon_

_May my nightmares_

_Come into tune._

_By the power_

_Of the sun_

_Let my heart_

_Not be broken._

_By the power_

_Of the stars_

_Please rid me of _

_These scars_

_Blessed be the way._

**BELLA POV:**

After I said my poem I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." Edward said coming into the room, sitting next to me.

"What was that, anyway?" He wondered.

"Oh, my mom used to say it when I was little to make my nightmares go away," I answered. "but she isn't here so I say it everyday."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward apologized "I know how you feel"

"But you don't, no one does. You don't know the feeling that no one loves you anymore." I whispered, tears leaking over.

"Well, that's not entirely true because I love you and I will help you, Bella." Edward promise. I felt touched and he said he loved me, no one has ever said that to me before.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered, I didn't know if I should hug him so I didn't.

"Your welcome." He replied hugging me so I hugged him back.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"Um no I'm fine." I insisted.

"Bella, you should eat something." He insisted.

"Ok…" I mumbled, I walked with him down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a beautiful woman with brown hair standing at the stove.

"Hello, I'm Esme" She introduced hugging me.

"Hi I'm Bella." I greeted looking at Edward and for some reason he was smiling.

"Nice too meet you, Bella! Come, come eat something dear." Esme suggested pulling me to the food; I sat down next to Edward.

"You guys aren't eating?" I asked looking at Edward.

"No, just worry about you, Bella," Edward said pointing to my food. When I was finished my food Alice got me to give me some new clothes. Edward said that he wanted to tell me something very important.

"Bella…my family. And…I" Edward stuttered. "Bella my family and I are vampires."

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked.

"NO! I swear that I…we will never hurt you!" Edward swore.

"So do u sleep on coffins?" I asked I heard someone laugh from down stairs so Edward started laughing too.

"No we don't sleep ever." Edward replied. "Nor are we burned by the sun"

"Do you drink blood?" I asked. _I have blood…_

"Yes but not human blood, we drink animal blood," He answered matter-o-factly, I nodded.

"I want you to meet the rest of my family, Bella." Edward insisted pulling me off the couch and down the stairs. Edward said Carlisle left for work.

"Everyone this is Bella" Edward introduced waving a hand in my direction.

"HI! I'm Emmett!" A big muscle guy greeted getting me in a big dear hug.

"…can't …breathe…" I gasped.

"Oh sorry!" Emmett apologized putting me down.

"I'm Jasper," a honey blonde guy said, he looked like he was in pain. I waved at him and said hello.

"And I'm Rosalie." A tall beautiful blonde haired girl said she was simply breath taking.

"Hello." I said "It's nice to meet you all."

Alice came down the stairs. "Bella! We need to go shopping for clothes and furniture!" she squealed.

"Furniture?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are going to make the guest room into your room." Alice squealed again.

"I'll come too I guess" Edward mumbled.

"Come on!" Alice said dragging me to the cars.

"Bella and I will take my Volvo." Edward said taking me away from Alice. Once inside his car I thanked him.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"You're welcome Bella." Edward said Alice ran into the mall. She was going crazy. I probably have at least 50 bags of clothes!

"Bella just let Alice be, trust me it's safer that way." Edward whispered in my ear, Esme and Alice nodded their heads. Finally we went shopping for my room. Edward said 'This is where Esme comes in handy.' I smiled. Esme found really cute stuff. She found a small cream sofa, a queen sized bed. Once we got to their house or they told me 'My new home.' So they insisted on getting started on my new room. Also I bought some candles to light in my room. My new room was done in about 2 or 3 hours! I thanked them and went up to bed. I lit my candles and said my poem.

By the power

Of the moon

May my nightmares

Come into tune

By the power

Of the sun

Let my heart

Not be broken

By the power

Of the stars

Please rid me

Of these scars

Blessed be the way.

I turn around again and saw Edward standing in the door way. He was smiling and came in and sat down on the corner of my bed.

"You know I like to have some space." I joked.

"Oh I can leave…" He suggested standing up.

"No!" I gasped immediately; he chuckled and joined me on my bed again.

"So…how does it work?" He asked me.

"What work?" I asked back at him.

"The spell thing." He answered.

"Oh, well it works better with lit candles." I confirmed pointing to the candles.

"Ok and do you only know one spell." Edward wondered.

Um…no but I wouldn't think of it as a spell." I said.

Okay, could you say it for me, please?" Edward asked smiling his crooked smile, I nodded.

Magic is who I am

Helping me along the way

My nightmares are my magic

Talking, giving me clues

To help someone in need

I am who I am

I am not me if I don't

Have my magic

No one will change this fact.

As I finished I looked down at my hands.

"That was beautiful, Bella." Edward complimented hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Edward." I replied hugging him back.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said standing in my door way.

"Goodnight Edward." I replied getting under my covers.

That morning Edward drove me to school. Once he started the engine Clair De Lune started playing in his car. He was the one who saved me!

"You're the one who found me?" I asked raising my voice.

"Yes I found you on the side of the highway." He mumbled, I stared in shock but not what I just heard.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward questioned waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head

"What?" he asked looking in the direction I was looking in. I saw Charlie standing at his police car.

"Uh oh." I whispered "I can't go to school." Edward nodded as he drove out of the school's parking lot. Esme was working out on her garden when we got home.

"Why home so early?" Esme asked coming through the back door.

"Charlie was waiting for me at school." I sighed.

"Oh." Esme sighed. "Guess you can't go to school today."

"Yup," I said looking at Edward then back at Esme.

"Well we could work on your room." Esme said looking at Edward.

"Edward are you going to school or stay here?" Esme asked.

"I'll stay here with Bella and you." Edward replied winking at me, I smiled.

"Okay well let's get started!" Esme said. We painted my room a light blue and put all the clothes away from yesterday. Edward and I went to the mall for accessories like IPOD, books, and so on… Finally my room was all done. After I ate lunch I helped Esme while Edward went hunting. He said he wanted to show me something but he had to hunt first.

"You have a beautiful garden Esme." I said smiling at her warmly.

"Oh thank you Bella!" Esme said smiling hugging me.

"We're home!" Emmett boomed.

"We are out back!" Esme said in a normal voice.

"Can they hear you?" I wondered.

"Yes vampires hearing also they can hear what we are saying right now." Esme explained.

"Seriously?" I wondered.

"Yup!" Emmett boomed with a laugh, I smiled.

"Also I could hear you two talking from a mile away." Edward said from behind us, I turned around and saw Edward sitting in a tree. I stood up as he jumped out of the tree and hit the ground with a loud _thump! _

"Edward where were you today?" Emmett asked standing at the back door with Jasper right behind him. Edward growled suddenly with Emmett and Jasper laughing.

"What?" I asked them looking straight at Edward.

"Stay out of this Bella." Edward growled at me. I frowned.

"I'll tell you Bella, we thought you and Eddie boy were-" Emmett started but Edward cut him off.

"Leave Bella out of this!" Edward hissed.

"Okay little bro!" Emmett replied smiling evilly.

"If you want me come'n'get me!" Edward snapped running at vampire speed into the forest with Emmett right behind him. Jasper stood there for a minute then turned around to go inside. I ran into the house up the steps and into my room. I locked my door and jumped

on my bed and started crying. I heard yelling from down stairs. Someone running up the stairs and then there was a knock on my door

"Bella?" Edward wondered. "I know you're in here, I can smell you. Please open the door."

"NO! GO AWAY!" I shouted at him.

"Bella please I didn't mean it I swear! Can we talk?" Edward pleaded sadness in his voice.

"No go away!" I whispered but I knew he could hear it.

"Bella don't make me take the door off," He threatened "I will."

"No, you won't." I insisted.

"Yea I won't," He said "Ok I'll leave now" I knew he wasn't giving up. Then my window flung open, Edward was standing in my window. I screamed like bloody murder.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled throwing my pillow at him which didn't do anything.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Edward apologized jumping on to my bed and grading my face in his huge stone hands.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted clawing to get his hands off of my face.

"No not until you clam down and forgive me." Edward insisted clam and sadness in his voice.

"I am clam." I insisted. "I am clam."

"Will you forgive me?" He asked.

"Fine." I whispered.

"You don't mean it." He pushed.

"Yes! I forgive you." I said trying to get my face out of his hands. He let go of me and shut my window.

"Good! Cause I wouldn't give up." Edward replied smiling "I want to show you something." He pulled me off my bed, pulled me onto his back and he jumped out the window.

"Are you scared?" Edward asked.

"Is this a rhetorical question?" I shot back.

"Then close your eyes and hold on." He answered laughing; he took off running full speed into the thick forest. I closed my eyes and soon we finally stopped.

"Down you go." Edward said getting me off his back, I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful meadow in the middle of the forest.

"It's beautiful, Edward" I gasped smiling at him.

"I knew you would like it, also it's were I come to think." Edward replied smiling…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 !**

**BELLA POV:**

Edward and I stayed in our meadow until it got dark. I took shower and ate dinner. Alice wanted to watch a movie with all the family so we did. I was every tired so I fell asleep during the movie. I felt someone carrying me up to my room. I knew it had to be no other than Edward carrying me up to bed. He kissed me on my cheek and left. I fell asleep peacefully that night in my new home where I felt safe. I woke up by Alice coming in and jumping onto my bed.

"Wake up sleepy head! We have school and I have 2 get u ready!" Alice said jumping up and down on my bed then running into my closet. I sat up in my bed and went to take a shower. Alice set my clothes on my bed. It was a long royal blue shirt with jeans and black converses. Alice came in to do my hair, she softly curled it.

"Where's Edward, Alice?" I asked, I haven't seen him all morning.

Oh he went hunting with all the guys before school." Alice said, I nodded. Finally I got to eat breakfast. Esme made me some chocolate chip pancakes that were delicious. Edward came home before I had to ride with Alice.

"Good morning." Edward said smiling at me as he climbed into his car.

"Good morning." I said climbing into his car.

"How did you sleep, Bella?" Edward asked starting to drive.

"Okay, I guess. How was your night?" I asked looking out my window.

"Very nice." He said smiling and laughing like I missed an inside joke.

"May I ask what you did?" I wondered, looking back at him.

"No, I'm not telling." Edward said smiling, finally we got to school and Charlie wasn't there…yet.

"Alice said Charlie won't be coming today but if she sees him she'll get you and go home." Edward said opening my door for me.

"Ok and Thank you Edward." I said kissing him on his cheek.

"You're welcome Bella." He said kissing me lightly on my lips. "Ok let's get inside."

As we walked inside together people stared and whispered stuff about us. My classes were somewhat bored and somewhat exciting but I just dislike school. Lunch was fine I guess plus I got to see Edward.

"Hi! Bella!" Emmett boomed and everyone turned to look at us.

"Hi Emmett," I said as Edward and I sat down at the table. Then Alice came running into the lunch room with Jasper following her.

"Bella, Charlie's here!" Alice chirped pointing toward the door.

"What?" I panicked "What do we do."

"We have to get you out of here!" Edward insisted.

"We can't he has this place surrounded!" Alice said, I started to cry. _I can't go back with Charlie! _I thought.

"Bella don't cry! We will find a way out! I promise," Edward swore.

"No! I'm going to die!" I whispered.

"NO! You are not going to die don't think that Bella!" Edward said he was mad now.

"Bella! Oh I thought you were dead!" Charlie yelled at the lunch room door.

"Uh oh" I said sinking down in my chair. Everyone was looking at me.

"Now you can come home with me!" He said walking toward us.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME WITH YOU!" I shouted "I HATE YOU"

"Yes you are!" Charlie said picking me up and dragging me out the door and into his car.

Bella!" Edward shouted with a sad look on his face.

"Bye! Edward!" I whispered know he could hear. The car started and left the school grounds. I started crying some more knowing that I'm going to die today.

"OH! Stop crying!" Charlie said pulling into the drive way. As he dragged me from the car to the house I saw moving figures in the forest.

"How dare you run away from me? *kick* I love you!*slap*" he said knocking me to the floor. I screamed. I heard something growl loudly from outside.

"Go clean yourself up and make my dinner!" He ordered walking into the family room. I slowly got up not trusting my self. I made it up to my room and fell onto my floor. I cleaned myself ready to go make Charlie's dinner when Edward, Alice and Emmett were in my room.

"Bella!" Edward said hugging me tightly.

"Can't…breathe…!" I gasped but he loosens his grip but was still holding me in a hug.

"Emmett take care of Charlie!" Edward ordered.

"What do you mean 'take care of Charlie!'" I said looking at him.

"We are going to kill Charlie for hurting you!" Emmett said talking for Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

They killed Charlie and we all went home. I felt bad for killing Charlie, he didn't need or want to die, and he was just mad for the death of his wife/ my mom Renee. I missed her to but I still am living my life. Once we got home Edward opened my car door with a happy smile on his face and then when he saw me frowning his smile turned into a frown also. . I ran inside and into my room locking the door behind me. I laid on my bed listening to music trying to clam down from what happened today. I closed my eyes to help me cope. A couple minutes pasted when I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella, your dinner is ready." Esme said.

"Ok, thank you." I said sitting up and turning off my music. It was really quiet as I walked down stairs. Rosalie was flipping throw channels on the T.V. and Alice was on the computer. Esme was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hello Esme" I said putting on a small smile for her.

"Hello Bella," She said smiling at me. "Come and eat."

"Thank you," I said sitting down and taking a bit of my food.

"Your welcome sweetie." She said. I was finished and helped her clean up.

"Emmett and Jasper are trying to help cheer up Edward," Esme said with a sad look on her face. _What did I do? Why would Emmett and Jasper be trying to cheer up Edward? _I had to talk to him.

"Is Edward okay?" I asked sadly.

"Yes he is just that he feels bad for killing your father and that he is a monster." She said hissing the last word.

"Ok…I'll be up in my room, Esme." I said heading up to my room.

"Ok dear." Esme said. Once in my room I locked my door and went over to my bed and started to cry. I don't know why I was crying or who. But I just laid there and cried.

Probably for Edward feeling like he was a monster which I knew wasn't true, he was the nicest, sweet and beautiful vampire I ever meet and so is the rest of his family. A couple minutes pasted, and then I heard laughing and talking. And then there were people coming up the stairs. It was Rosalie and Emmett talking and walking into their room. I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" a voice said- _Edward _I thought.

"Welcome home dear!" Esme said cheerfully. Then everything went quiet expect my music playing. Then someone came up the stairs. Someone then knocked on my door; I got up to unlocked and see who it was. Of course it was Edward who was at my door.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward said with a sad/ mad look.

"Bella," He sighed walking in and over to my window.

"Yeah?" I said closing my door and walking over to my bed to sit down.

"I'm really sorry about killing your father!" Edward apologized.

"I know you are Edward. I didn't want him to take me away from you either. I hated that he hurt me too." I said looking down at the floor. Edward came over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I love you, Bella and I will not let anything hurt you. Trust me on this." Edward promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward just said that he really loves me. _Do I feel the same way about him? Of course I did he is my beautiful angel! But most importantly he loves me. _I thought I smiled.

"I love you too," I said looking up at him. Edward then pulled me into a hug. We hugged for the longest time but it was ok with me. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. We snapped out of the hug. We both laid on my bed.

"Who is it?" Edward asked smiling not taking his eyes off mine.

"WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS EDWARD?" Alice yelled from the other side of the door.

Edward laughed "Come in."

I need to get Bella ready for school. So out Edward." Alice said pointing to the door. Edward got up, walked to the door "Have fun," He said laughing walking out the door.

It wasn't so bad at first for the clothes. Hair was harder. In the end my hair was softly curly. I finally ate breakfast and left for school with Edward and his family. School was the same, people still stared at me.

"Why do they keep staring at me?" I asked as Edward and I sat down at the lunch table.

"Because you are now part of the Cullen clan, and people here just stare," Alice said smiling up from her fashion magazine. Lunch passed quickly then Edward and I had English class together. That was the final class was over and we all went home. Edward helped me with my homework and then he promised me, he would play his piano. He was very talented at it like he was born to play the piano. He started to play a lullaby tune.

"You inspired this…" Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled hugging his side.

Thank you, Edward." I replied smiling more.

"You're more than welcome, Bella." Edward said kissing my hair. We spent hours talking with me getting more tired every time; I yawned and curled up next to Edward. The last thing I heard was:

"Sleep my love, happy dreams." Edward said then the night closed over me.

***The next day!***

That morning I was waking up by Alice jumping up and down on my bed.

"Bella come on wake up," Alice said "Don't want to be late do we?"

"I don't care," I grumbled rolling over.

"Bella wake up please. Don't make me call Emmett in here to tickle you." She threatened.

"Edward would not allow Emmett to do that." I threw at her.

"Edward is out hunting with Jasper," She threw back at me and with that I jumped out of bed. She picked out a purple long sleeved shirt with black jeans and UGS. I ate and brushed my teeth. Edward finally came back before school. Edward came throw the back door while I was in the kitchen and surprised me by putting his hands in front of my eyes.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said smiling his crooked smile also my favorite smile.

"Morning Edward," I said smiling at him.

"Ready for school?" He asked taking my hand and leading me to his car. Of course people were staring at us as usual. _Why do they stare at me! ME! I'm just a klutz. _I thought. As we made our way to our classes, I heard someone gasp and it was Edward.

"What Alice? What did you see?" Rosalie and Jasper asked her at the same time.

"The Volturi are coming." She said with a scared face.

"Why?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Because they know that Bella knows what we are." Alice answered not blinking.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked looking around at them.

"The Volturi are the most powerful vampires in the vampire world." Edward answered me.

Ok, why do they care that I know." I asked again.

"Because we have to keep our world a secret." Jasper replied.

"So what are they going to do?" I wondered.

"Well, they will either turn you into a vampire or they will kill you." Emmett said and Edward growled. I didn't have anything to say to that so I nodded.

"So what are we going to do then?" I asked looking at the ground. Edward came behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Let's go home." He said. I climb back into his car again.

"You don't want me to be a vampire do you?" I asked looking out the window. Edward stifled a hiss or growled I couldn't tell.

"No I don't Bella." He answered glaring out the window.

"Why not? I could be with you forever." I suggested.

"I don't want you to be one of us because I don't want you to be damned in a body of a killer." He hissed.

"I don't want you to be one of us because I don't want you to be damned in a body of a killer." He hissed.

"Yes damned meaning to be stuck in a seventeen forever." Edward replied.

"Did Alice see me getting turned into one?" I asked _yup I just had to ask. _I thought.

"Maybe," He growled narrowing his eyes when I looked at him.

"She did, didn't she?" I cheered and asking. He didn't answer me so I had to say something.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just ask her myself." I threatened him.

Fine," He huffed "She saw me turning you." I smiled. Finally we got home. We told Esme and then she called Carlisle. . Edward got really mad at the idea of Carlisle turning me so he ran off in to the forest. I wanted to go after him but they said it was too dangerous. I went up to Carlisle's study to tell him something. I knocked on his door.

"Come in Bella." Carlisle said from the other side of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked walking in.

"I knew it was you because I can smell you're sent." He said smiling looking up form his book.

"Oh, sorry I forgot sometimes. I wanted to tell you something." I said.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked raising his eye brow.

"I want to be a vampire." I said looking down.

"So you do." He said smiling. "Well that's good."

"Good? Edward said he was damned." I said looking up at him.

"Only he and Rosalie think that." He sighed.

"Oh, how many have you turned?" I wondered.

"Well I turned Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme." Carlisle confirmed.

"Wow. You must have a lot of experience then." I guessed amazed.

"Yes that's why I work at the hospital to save lives." He said cheerfully.

"Well could you change me?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes. I could change you, Bella." Carlisle said smiling.

"Wait, what about Edward?" I asked.

"Let's not tell him, okay?" He insisted.

"Okay, thank you Carlisle." I said leaving his study to go to my room.

"You're Welcome." He said. I started reading after a couple minutes Edward walked into my room.

"Hello." I said flatly without looking up from my book.

"Hello Bella." Edward said with a pain look plastered on his face.

"Bella. I'm sorry that I left." He said looking out my window.

"No it's not your fault." I said looking at him from my book. I felt bad lying to him.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward said "I know there is."

"Nothing." I said lying really badly as I walked over to my bed.

"No there is something. Not just nothing." He said sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm not aloud to tell you." I said and it was true. He raised his eye brows.

"You're not aloud to tell me?" He wondered, I shook my head no.

"And why is that?" He asked pressuring me.

"Its between me and Carlisle." I replied weakly.

Ok if you wouldn't tell me. Carlisle will." He said walking into Carlisle's study. A couple minutes pasted then Edward walked back in here.

"Ok that didn't work." He sighed then a smile grew on his face.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Emmett," Edward said smiling evilly.

"Emmett?" I wondered.

"Yes," He said "Emmett can you come here please."

"What do you need?" Emmett said in the door way. Then Edward whispered in his ear and then a smile grew on Emmett's face.

"Edward?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sorry Bella. I need to know what you are keeping from me." He said.

"I cannot tell you because you will flip out." I said.

"Bella I just want you to be safe and with the Volturi coming I need to know." He explained.

"Ok I'll tell you if you don't scream and get mad and flip out. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." Edward promised.

"Carlisle said he would change me." I said waiting for him to flip. At first he growled.

"NO!" He said anger in his voice.

"Edward it is the only way." I insisted.

"No Bella there is more ways then that." Edward promised.

"Not if you want me to be with you forever." I suggested.

So I guess you don't need me anymore, I'm going to leave you to alone now." Emmett interrupted. I forgot he was even there. Emmett walked out to give us some space.

Yea Edward, I guess you don't want me anymore. So just leave me alone." I said turning around to look out my window. He must have left because I didn't hear anything.

**EDWARD POV:**

I felt my heart brake into a million little pieces when Bella said that. So I just left trying to think of a plan to win Bella back. _Should I let Carlisle change her? Then she would be mine forever. This is hard. _I thought. Carlisle can help me on this.

"Carlisle." I said.

"Yes son," He said looking up from his book.

"I need your help," I said "Should Bella be one of us?"

"Well you choosing not to live without her and the Volturi will make up their mind." He explained.

"Yes I guess your right, Carlisle." I said "Thank you."

"You're welcome son," Carlisle said. I went to knock on Bella's bedroom door.

"If its Edward go away!" Bella shouted from other side of the door.

"Bella please can we talk." I begged.

"About?" She wondered.

"About you becoming one of us." I told her.

"Fine you can come in." She said. I walked in and sat down on the bed.

**BELLA POV:**

Edward just walked in and sat on the bed.

"Ok so talk." I said rudely.

"Well I decided that you are the only one I want and I want you to be apart of my family." He said and then a huge smile spread on my face. I ran and hugged him.

"So I take this as a yes." Edward said laughing.

"Yes," I said laughing along with him. "So...What now?"

Well, Alice doesn't see them coming until two days from now. So I think that will be a good time to change you now." He said. He laid me down on the bed.

"Carlisle, can you come here please?" Edward called. Carlisle was in the door way.

"Yes?" Carlisle wondered.

"Can you watch me so I don't hurt Bella?" Edward wondered. Carlisle nodded. Edward took a deep breathe.

"I love you, Bella…" He promised as he bit into my neck. The venom spread quickly. It really hurt. I tried not to scream. Then the darkness took me in….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!:D**

I heard movements in the forest, and my throat burned like fire. When I bit my lip it hurt…my teeth.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" He- Edward said I didn't know what to say.

"Edward? Is that you?" I wondered opening my eyes. Everything was crystal clear. Edward was right in front of me.

"Oh Bella! It's me," He said hugging me tightly.

"How long have I been out?" I wondered.

"It's the day that the Volturi are coming." Carlisle answered.

"What? I have been out 2 days." I said I left controlled.

It's fine Bella. Let's go hunting," Edward said taking my hand in his and jumping out the window. Hunting was easy, Edward got a mountain lion and I got a deer. It helped with my throat burning; the fire went down a lot. We ran back to the house and changed our clothes. Alice and Emmett were excited to have a sister and Esme and Carlisle were happy that they had a new daughter and that Edward had found someone. . I was happy to, that I'm in love and I will live forever with him. I was with Edward in my happy place. I was scared what The Volturi would do to us.

"Bella, you are quit controlled…umm maybe that is your power." Carlisle said.

"Yes, she is quite control, isn't she, Carlisle." A man with blood red eyes replied.

"Aro. I didn't see you there." Carlisle said "Nice to see you again Aro, Marcus and Caius." The three vampires nodded.

"Also nice to see you again Jane and Alec." Carlisle said smiling, they nodded as well.

"So who is your friend Carlisle?" Aro asked looking straight at me.

"Oh this is Bella, Bella this is Aro." Carlisle introduced us.

"Hello Bella. I'm Aro." Aro said walking toward me. _Where was everyone else? _I thought.

"Hello Aro. I'm Bella." I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Aro said smiling, I nodded.

"Well where are Edward and Alice? I haven't seen them in so long." Aro asked Carlisle.

"Edward, Alice can you come down please." Carlisle said then Edward and Alice were at my side.

"Ah Edward how have you been?" Aro wondered smiling.

"Very good, Aro. How are you?" Edward said putting his arm around my waist. Aro was watching Edward put his arm around me.

"Good. How about you Alice?" Aro asked looking at her.

"Very good. Nice to see you again, Aro." Alice said smiling.

"Well, everything seems in order here." Marcus said for the first time here.

"Yes, so I guess we can leave now." Caius said staring at me.

"Ok, Come and visit us soon!" Aro said also looking at me, I nodded. We all relaxed when they left.

"So what do we do now?" I asked sitting down next to Alice on the couch.

"I don't know, we could go hunting." Carlisle said as Edward sat down next to me.

"Okay," all three of us said. We all ate then the rest of the family came home.

"So how did the Volturi take it?" Emmett asked.

"Fine," Alice said as she went up to Jasper.

"So Bella, how is it going?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Fine. Emmett how's it going for you?" I joked smiling.

"Very good Bella thanks for asking." He said smiling.

"I bet Bella can bet you at hand wresting." Jasper said smiling at me with everyone nodding expect Emmett and I.

"What?" I choked Edward laughed at me facial expression.

"Bring it! Come on Bella." Emmett boomed.

"Thanks a lot Jasper!" I shouted, I heard laughing from inside.

"You're welcome Bella!" he yelled laughing. Emmett found a huge rock and waved me

forward. I placed my elbow on the rock.

"1-2-3 GO!" Emmett shouted I felt all my strength flow over me. I slammed his hand into the rock making it crack in half. I could tell he was mad. The family was behind me smiling and laughing.

"Sorry Emmett." I said trying not to laughing.

"Whatever. We are going again tomorrow." He hissed kicking the rock over the river.

"Sure," I said walking toward the rest of my family. Then I heard someone gasp as I turned around I saw Emmett jumping at me. I jumped out of the way before he could get to me. I ran deep into the forest, I looked back and nothing was following me. Then I climbed up a tree. I was all the up at the top of it and I saw the most beautiful sunset. I could sit here forever. Then I heard voices calling my name. I got up and started jumping from tree to tree. Soon I jumped out of the tree I was in and fell to the ground. I was right in front of them.

"Bella." Edward sighed smiling "Come on lets go home."

"Ok…If you can catch me!" I said smiling and joking around. I zoomed of deeper into the forest. I could feel him running behind me so I climbed up a tree then jumped to different trees. Finally I came to a cliff at the sea. Edward was right behind me. I turned around thinking of a plan.

"Don't move Bella." Edward warned. "I caught you lets go home."

"I'm not ready to go just yet." I said and with that I turned around quickly and jumped off the cliff.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted. It felt like I was flying then I hit the water. Then I heard another splash it was Edward. He jumped in after me. I swam to the sore of our beach then began running home. Edward was next to me. I imaged me as Edward.

"Bella? What happening to you?" Edward asked as we stopped running.

Why do you look like me?" He asked.

"Seriously! I look like you?" I wondered smiling _did I just get my power? _I thought.

"Yes you look just like me." Edward said "I think you just got your power."

"Awesome. I can shape shift!" I said changing back to me.

"Let's go tell Carlisle." He said taking my hand. As we walked in the front door Emmett was coming down the stairs.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Emmett said hugging me in a bear hug.

"It's okay Emmett." I said "I'll see you later." As we went up to Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle I think Bella got her new power." Edward said smiling.

"Oh good what is it?" Carlisle wondered.

"I can shape shift." I said smiling.

"OH great. I thought there was another power that can with shape shifting." Carlisle said deep in thought. My smile got wider at the news.

"Jack pot!" I said laughing they laughed as well.

Ok try and imagine us on a beach." Carlisle said I did what he wanted. I closed my eyes and imagined us on a beautiful beach. I opened my eyes and there we were on a beach.

"Good job Bella." Edward said kissing me lightly on my lips.

"Ok good Bella please change it back." Carlisle said I closed my eyes and imagined me in Carlisle's study.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said as we left his study to go into my room.

"I have an idea!" I said smiling closed my door behind me.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I use my power to prank Emmett." I suggested.

"Ok but whom are you going to be?" he asked wondering.

"How about Aro." I suggested "On the beach, in a bikini."

"Yes that will work." Edward said smiling so I imagined me looking like Aro with bright blood red eyes in a yellow polka dot bikini and his voice.

"Looking good Bella." He joked smiling. I smacked his shoulder.

"Ha funny and it's Mr. Aro to you." I said as we walked into the hall. Carlisle was about to walk into his study.

"Oh Aro I didn't know you came back." Carlisle said looking me up and down.

"Carlisle, it's not Aro, it's Bella. We're playing a prank on Emmett." Edward explained trying not to laugh.

"Oh sorry Bella." Carlisle said embarrassed walking back into his study. We walked down stairs and everyone gasped expect Alice and Jasper. I guess Alice told Jasper my plan to prank Emmett.

"Hello everyone!" I said smiling _this is gong to be fun! _I thought.

"Hello Aro. Nice to see you." Jasper said playing along. I smiled.

"Ah Alice it's wonderful to see you again." I said hugging her.

"It's been to long Aro." Alice said joking.

"Yes it has been way to long." I said "Ah Emmett it has been years since I've saw you."

"Yes Aro it's been years." Emmett said he looked scared for some reason. Edward started laughing. We all looked at him and Emmett growled.

"Hello Rosalie how have you been?" I asked smiling at her.

"Hello Aro I have been great. How have you been?" She asked.

"Good. Nice to see you." I said she nodded. Then Esme walked in the house.

"Oh hello Aro nice to see you. Did we do something wrong?" Esme asked looking at the boys. Edward got up to tell Esme something probably my prank plan. Esme nodded.

"Hello Esme nice to see you too. No you haven't done anything wrong." I said smiling.

"Ok stay as long as you want." Esme said smiling.

"Yes well I'd better be heading back to Italy." I said waving goodbye to them. They all thanked me for coming. Once outside I heard laughing and I changed back to me and went inside.

"That was so fun and funny! Emmett you should have seen your face." I said laughing.

"Whatever Bella." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Ok Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Alice asked.

"Sure," The rest of us said we ended up watching _The Notebook_. It was a really good movie. After the movie was over we all talked and then Jasper wanted to hunt before school so we all tagged along. I finished early so I could find that place I was in the other day. I searched and searched then finally I found it. I sat up in the tree watching the forest wake up. Edward found me and sat down next to me. A couple minutes pasted then Edward sighed.

"Alice wants us to come home to get ready for school." Edward said looking down.

"Ok. I'll race you." I said smiling.

"Okay, on your mark get set…GO!" Edward said taking of into the forest. I jumped from tree to tree. I could see him running then we came to the river. I jumped over the river from the tree I was in and ran the rest of the way home. Edward was right behind me, I sped up trying to shake him off but he wasn't going anywhere. Finally the house came into view. I was first to reach the house.

"I won." I sighed smiling.

"Good job Bella." Edward sighed.

"Thank you Edward." I said running up stairs to take a shower and get ready for school.

I put my clothes on and brush my hair and teeth. Then Alice came in to do my hair in a braid. Alice kept going on about Christmas and how we need to get ready for it. I totally forgot about Christmas and everything. I graded my book bag and went to meet Edward down stairs to go to school. He smiled when he saw me.

"Ready to go?" He asked taking my hand. In the car, he seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"I just don't want you to lose control." He sighed.

"Edward, I'm not going to because I have Alice, and Jasper, and you too clam me down if I do." I smiled. We talked about what Alice will do for Christmas. Once we arrived at school I was kind of scared. Edward said it was going to be fine. I got out of the car and I heard gasps everywhere on the school grounds. I would have blushed if I could. Edward and I walked to our first class. I heard people whispering about me. Edward just said ignore them. I heard one person say 'Wow. She's beautiful.' She giggled and another one said 'wonder if Edward would dump her for Me.' that girl said giggling. The first girl I heard said 'Yeah right. He has Bella.' She said. When I heard that I smiled. Some people I heard were saying how perfect we are together. Lunch came and everyone stared as me and Edward walked over to our table. Rosalie and Emmett were already there when we sat down.

"Hi Bella." Emmett greeted smiling.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?" I said smiling too.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" Emmett said putting his arm around Rosalie's chair.

"Nothing at all." I sighed. . Soon after that Alice and Jasper sat down at our table.

"Hey guys." Alice chirped.

"Hi Alice." I said as Edward sat there playing with a strand on my hair.

"Ok guys after school we need to go Christmas shopping." Alice said smiling, Jasper smiled. We all sighed expect Alice who was excited. The lunch bell rang so we went to our next class. Edward walked me to my next class; sadly we didn't have this class together. Edward looked sad as we walked to class. He kissed me quickly on the lips.

"I'll see you after class." I sighed.

"Ok I'll see you after class." Edward said then he turned and walked toward his next class. I went inside to the class room. I usually sat alone in this class but when I walked in there was a new student and he was a vampire. _Wows there are other vampires here. _I thought. I sat down in my seat as the teacher came in starting class.

"Hi I'm Garrett. I'm new here." He said smiling.

Hello I'm Bella Cullen." I said "I live here with my boyfriend and family. Did you come here alone?"

"No I came here with my mate." Garrett said.

"Ah Bella. Can you answer my question?" Mr. Varner asked knowing that we were talking.

56?" I guessed and weirdly I got it right. Mr. Varner was surprised that I got it right. We didn't talk the rest of class. Finally the bell rang.

"Hey Bella can I walk you to your car?" Garrett asked he sounded hopeful.

"No thanks Edward is taking me home." I said as I walked out more like running. I heard him say 'oh'. Edward was right outside wanting for me. I smiled as I took his waiting hand.

"Hello Bella." Edward said smiling his famous smile.

"Hello Edward." I said smiling at him. "Did you know new students came to this school?"

"Yes, how many new vampires came here today?" I asked getting into his car.

"I think three. Two guys and one girl." Edward said getting out of the school parking lot.

We got home and Emmett was standing there like he was waiting for us. Edward sighed.

"He is not going to let go." Edward said getting out. I was confused.

"Bella lets get this over with." Emmett said waiting, tapping his foot, arms crossed.

"Get what over with?" I asked very confused.

"The arm wrestling competition." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

Oh I thought we were going Christmas shopping after school." I said smiling evilly at Emmett and Edward just laughed.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Alice shouted running out the front door and into Emmett's Jeep.

"Guess you're driving Emmett." Edward said smiling taking my hand. Jasper got into the car followed by Rosalie and Esme. Emmett was driving. Edward and I took Edward's Volvo. Alice went crazy again. She found the biggest Christmas tree ever; Emmett and Edward cut it down. We found the cutest ordainments with Santa and reindeer. We got lights to hang around the tree. Finally we went home to set up everything. Carlisle was home when we got there. Emmett carried the tree inside. I helped get everything inside. We decorated the tree and set up everything outside.

"Now we can finally get to our arm wrestling." Emmett sighed.

"What if I don't want to arm wrestling?" I said I really don't want to do this. Emmett stormed out of the room without saying a word while Edward and Jasper laughed. I stood there of a couple of minutes while they laughed and when they stopped I ran out of the house into the forest. I found the cliff where I jumped and sat down on the edge of the cliff. I stared at the ocean. Then I heard people calling my name. I wanted to stay right here in this spot forever. I got up and went to find them. I climbed the tree and jumped from them to find the people who were calling me.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

"Bella?" Jasper called they weren't looking at me, I was right behind them.

"I'm right here." I said they turned around. Edward smiled and walked up to me and hugged me.

"Bella, don't run away from me." Edward demanded hugging tighter. He head in my hair.

"Ok sorry Edward. I felt bad for Emmett." I apologized hugging him back.

"Emmett is fine." He insisted "Let's go home." We ran home together and I took a shower. Edward and I spent the night talking and hanging out in my room. It started raining of course in good old Forks its always raining. Edward went to get changed for school and so I could get ready. We left for school when we got in the parking lot there was a sea of umbrellas. Alice jumped over to us with Jasper behind her.

Well, let's get this show on the rode." Alice said taking my hand and walking to our homeroom. Edward and Jasper followed us. I opened my locker to put my stuff away and get my books for the day. We all walked to homeroom. Alice was just talking about the snow storm and Christmas and so on. I totally forgot about Christmas, I tried to block Alice out and thought about the snow storm. Edward just sat there and played with my hair. The first bell rang and Edward and I walked to our first class so did Alice and Jasper. The rest of the day went slowly. Edward and I walked to lunch. Emmett and Rose were already there.

"Hey Emmett, hi Rose." I greeted smiling as we sat down. They smiled at us.

"What did you get Jasper for Christmas?" I wondered.

"I got him a civil war video game." Emmett answered proudly. Of course!

"I got him a new watch." Rosalie replied. I nodded.

"I'm going to get him an army jacket." I said smiling. "What did you guys get Alice?"

"I got her a pair of glass high heels from Italy." Rose confirmed.

"I got her some make crap." Emmett replied. I smirked. Edward started playing with my hair, listening to us talk. Shortly after Alice and Jasper decide to join our table.

"Only seven more days until Christmas! I'm so excited!" Alice squealed. I smiled at her.

"Hey Alice what did you get me?" Emmett wondered smiling.

"Uh huh. Nope, you're just going to have to wait until Christmas morning." Alice refused.

"Meanie." Emmett mumbled sticking his tongue out at her.

"You're such a little kid, Em." Jasper said. Then the bell rang meaning lunch is over. We all made our way to the lockers and got our books. Edward and I walked to Biology. Mr. Barnes rolled in and TV, everyone sighed. Movie day. Edward and I sat all the way in the back and we were talking during the whole class. No one heard us though because we were talking so fast and quietly. Then the bell rang, it was time to go home. We all met in the parking lot, jumped into our cars and speeded home. When we got home, it was already snowing. Emmett and Jasper went out back to wrestle. I tried getting Edward to join but he didn't want to leave my side. We walked up to his room and laid down on his couch, listening to music.

"Eddie!" Emmett shouted. I got up and walked over to the window, Edward following me.

"I chose you!" Emmett yelled mocking the cartoon show 'Pokémon'. I giggled at him as I took Edward's hand, pulling him out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door to the back yard.

"Go wrestle with them." I insisted looking up at Edward.

"You sure?" he wondered. I smiled and nodded. Then he leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you." I whispered smiling. He smiled at me.

"I love you too." He replied. I walked back inside and went to find Alice and Rose…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Hope:**

I found them in Rose's room.

"Hey guys." I greeted smiling. They looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella." Alice said. I could tell they were hiding something.

"What's up?" I wondered. Rose shot a look at Alice.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about…sex." Alice confirmed smiling.

"Yeah? Why don't I believe you?" I joked smiling. Alice glared at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we can't tell you what we're talking about because Edward told us not too." Alice explained. I frowned.

"Oh, fine then." I whispered.

"It's not like we don't want to tell you we just can't." Rose replied.

"But you're going to love what Edward is planning for you!" Alice continued. Rose nodded.

"Really?" I asked smiling. I was in love with Edward Cullen and everyone already knew it.

"Yes! It's going to be amazing. I already had a vision for it." Alice squealed. I smiled.

"Well thanks for warning me." I replied getting up and walking into my room. I did my homework and laid on my bed. A couple minutes pasted, and then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I mumbled with my eyes closed. I heard the faint noise of the door closing. I felt someone sit down on my bed, then that's when I felt them kissing up my neck.

"Jasper, I think Alice would be very jealous with what you're doing." I joked smiling. He chuckled.

"I don't think Alice would mind, considering that I'm not Jasper." Edward replied, I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful creature in the world. My Edward, my soul mate.

"Well then, I guess this will be okay." I smirked. He raised his eye brows at me.

"Yeah? You think so?" He said sarcastically as he started to tickle me. I started laughing, trying to get his hands off of my tummy.

"Stop! Edward!" I laughed.

"Who do you love?" He asked still tickling me.

"Umm…what's his name?" I joked giggling. He started tickling me harder, I squealed.

"Who do you lover?" Edward repeated as his tickling increased. I couldn't stop laughing.

"I love you, Edward!" I giggled and he stopped tickling me. As I caught my breathe, he looked me in the eye.

"I love you Bella." Edward replied leaning in and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, our tongues wrestled trying to take over each other but I finally gave in and let him win. I pulled away so we could catch our breathe. I tired to take my shirt off but Edward stopped me.

"Not yet love, I want to wait until we're married." Edward insisted. I pouted at him, he chuckled at me.

"I know, trust me I want to but I want to leave one rule unbroken." He explained. I nodded. We just lay on my bed and I snuggled into his side, he put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head against his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. I had my arm wrapped around his waist.

"Edward, I love you." I sighed closing my eyes. "Just wanted to remind you."

"I love you too Bella." Edward responded. "Forever and always." I smiled.

"Did you have fun wrestling with the guys?" I wondered.

"Yea, it was quiet amusing actually." Edward chuckled. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, resting my chin on his breast bone.

"Emmett would think of what he wanted to do but I caught him on it and he would get mad at me." He explained. I smiled.

"So Emmett was being Emmett." It really wasn't a question more of a statement.

"Yup, pretty much." Edward replied. We fell into a silence, but not an awkward one. We were just enjoying each others company.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward wondered. I smiled at him.

"You already did." I joked. He smirked at me.

"No not that. Will you go out with me this weekend?" Edward asked. Is this what Alice and Rose warned me about?

"I would love too, Edward." I answered. He gave me his crooked grin.

"Thank you, Bella." He replied. Edward and I spent the rest of the night in my room. Of course we occasionally made out but hey. We're in love! Sometimes we were just talking about random stuff. Soon it was time for school. I didn't feel like going anyway. Alice said it was going to be sunny today so we didn't have to go. Edward suggested going to his meadow today. Of course I said yes! He keeps trying to get me to call it 'our meadow' but I didn't find it. So it's his meadow. After we all went hunting and got cleaned up, Edward and I made our way to the meadow. Once we got there, I took his hand and pulled him to middle of the meadow and sat down. The sun was shining, which made us sparkle. I loved sparkling. I loved the sun. I took a deep breathe, closing my eyes and looked up to the sun. Edward put his arm around my waist and began kissing his way up my neck. I looked back down, Edward was watching me. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed him down into the grass, climbing on top off him and kissed him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I felt his erection press against my center. I moaned inside his mouth. I love Edward Cullen. I fingers wrapped around pieces of his gorgeous hair. After couple minutes of that, we pulled apart. I rolled off of him. The sun went behind the clouds. Then thunder roared and lighten cracked. We got up, I grabbed his hand and we ran home. It started raining when we got to the back door. When we walked in, Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game, Carlisle was reading the news paper, and Esme was arranging flowers and Alice and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen. It was about one in the afternoon and Alice and Rose came through the front door.

"Mom! I found the cutest pairs of shoes ever!" Alice squealed bouncing up and down. Then they ran upstairs. Esme followed them. A couple minutes pasted, when Alice shouted.

"Bella! Get your skinny vampire butt up here right now!" Alice shouted. I rolled my eyes, sighing. I turned to Edward and gave him a peck on the lips and ran up stairs. I heard him moan, I chuckled. I walked into Alice's room, Esme was sitting on the bed.

"Bella, this is what you're going to wear on Saturday for your date with Edward." Alice explained walking out of the closet with a royal blue strapless dress, about knee high.

"Wow Alice, it's beautiful!" I gasped. She smiled.

"I know! When I found it I was like 'Omg! This is so Bella!' and I found these silver ballet flats you're going to wear with the dress." Alice demanded. I smiled at her hyperness. Rose walked in with all different types of nail polish.

"And right now we're going paint each other's nails!" Alice squealed clapping her hands. I sat next to Esme, on Alice's bed, waiting for the torture to begin. Alice wanted to paint my nails pink and blue. I quickly declined. I wanted to paint them purple or blue but not two different colors. She pouted for a couple minutes but went with purple. Once everyone painting our nails, we were just talking about the guys. After an hour of that, I went to find Edward. I walked down stairs, no one was there. I went outside and decided to run for a little bit. I ran and ran until I came to this huge tree. I climbed all the way to the top. I could see everything. Mounts in the dissidents, the river, birds flying over the trees, and I could see the town. Where was Edward? I felt so alone. I probably sat there for two hours. It was dark; you could see the stars in the night sky.

"Bella!" Someone shouted in the dissident "Bella, love! Where are you?" It was Edward!

"Edward?" I whispered tears building up in my eyes but they would never fall.

"Bella!" He shouted. It was definitely Edward. I smiled as I started my way down the tree.

"Edward!" I whispered. That's when I saw him. His eyes were filled with love, worry and pain. I wanted to make the pain go far away. Edward and I started run toward each other at full speed.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

"Edward." I whispered as I clung to his chest, sobbing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he helped me wrap my legs around waist.

"I thought I lost you, Bella. You mean the world to me. I couldn't handle it if I lost you!" Edward sobbed into my hair. I pulled away a little so I could look into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you, Edward." I sobbed leaning my forehead on his.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever and always." Edward swore. I crushed my lips into his. Our tongues wrestled for victory, this time he gave in. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Let's go home." I suggested resting my head on his shoulder smiling into his crook of his neck, closing my eyes. He ran us in the direction of the house. I felt the air temperature change.

"Edward, is Bella alright?" Carlisle wondered as we walked through the living room. I tighten my grip around his neck.

"She's just fine." Edward confirmed, walking up the steps. Then I felt him sit down, it smelled like Edward's room. I opened my eyes, and started kissing up his neck. I licked and kissed a sensitive spot under his jaw, making him moan. I smiled as I kissed his jaw line. He took a finger putting it under my chin, making me look up at him. He pressed his forehead against mine, he smiled at me, and I just had to smile back at him.

"I love you." He whispered smiling. "I love your eyes, I love your nose, I love your smile, I love your body, and most important I love everything about you." I felt the venom build up in my eyes.

"I love everything about you too, Edward. I'm in love with you." I whispered back looking him straight in the eye. Then his lips crashed into mine. I quickly responded back. He pulled away, and looked me in the eye.

"I'm in love with you too, Isabella Marie Swan." Edward declared. I smiled and kissed him again.

**(A/N Sorry for such a short chapter and for not updating in a while. It seemed like a good stopping point. Next up the 'Date' ;) ~ Paramore-iz-mi-life) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of Hope: The Date!**

The week pasted quickly, it was now Saturday morning. I haven't seen Edward yet, plus Alice has kept me hostage all day.

"Alice, where is Edward?" I wondered as she did my toe nails.

"Him and the guys are setting up for your date tonight." Alice explained. I nodded taking it all in.

"Where is it at?" I asked.

"Can't tell you that, sorry." Alice declined. I frowned.

"Well, do you when he's taking me out?" I questioned. She sighed.

"What is this? Am I being interviewed? He's taking you out at 8 pm." Alice mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, Alice." I apologized as she finished up my toes, then she took off my purple nail polish and put the blue on.

"It's okay, I know you're nervous." Alice confirmed. Was I nervous? I thought. Yes, I kind of was. We sat in silence while she finished up my nails.

"There I'm done!" Alice declared, it was about 4:00 pm. "Okay, I only have four more hours. Now wait until your nails are totally dry then go get in the shower." I nodded. I waited at least ten minutes for my nails, and then I undressed and washed my hair and my body. I got out and dry myself off. I checked the clock; I had been in there for almost an hour! Crap! I walked out of the bathroom with the blanket around me. Alice was there with a glare on hr face, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping.

"I'm so sorry, Alice! I lost track of time." I pleaded.

"Fine! Sit down; I need to do your hair." Alice ordered. "Rose, come here please." Rose appeared in the door way.

"What do you need?" Rose asked sitting on Alice's bed.

"Can you put make up on Bella, please?" Alice wondered, Rose nodded, picking out colors for me. Alice blow dried my hair then she straightened my hair, making it curl inward at the tips. Once Alice was done she ran into the closet, when she came back she had the dress and the shoes. Rose finished, it felt like she only put on eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow.

"Okay, Bella. Go put on the dress and the shoes." Alice demanded handing me the dress and shoes. I made my way to her bathroom and put on the dress, made the adjustments and put the shoes on my feet. I walked out to show them.

"Beautiful!" Alice cheered. "Now for the accessories." She picked out blue stud ear rings, and silver bangle bracelets.

"There, my master piece is done!" Alice squealed. I looked into the mirror, I looked totally beautiful.

"Wow! Thank you Alice!" I gasped hugging her. I looked at the time, and Edward would be here any second! I started panicking.

"Bella! Calm down, you'll be fine! Trust me." Alice promised. I nodded, taking deep breathes.

"Now let's go down stairs." Alice suggested, I followed her down the stairs. Edward was waiting in the door way. When he saw me, his face glowed.

"Hello Bella." Edward greeted smiling, his crooked smile.

"Hi Edward." I whispered smiling.

"You two have fun." Alice interrupted walking away. Edward held out his hand.

"May I?" Edward wondered. I gladly took his hand; he walked me out to his car. He opened the passenger door for me.

"Well, thank you kind man." I mocked smiling, sliding into the car seat.

"Anything for you, me lady." Edward replied smiling. Once he got into his side, he started up the car and started zooming down the rode. I took his hand in mine. He squeezed it gently. I looked over at him, and he looked at me smiling. Edward brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. Then we pulled up to a dirt path. I looked at him with a questioning look. He just smiled at me. He got out first and zoomed around to my side and opened my door. I took his hand as he helped me out of the car.

"Bella, close you eyes." Edward insisted. I looked at him. "Trust me." I obeyed and closed my eyes. He took my hand and guided me through the trees. Suddenly, he stopped, he released my hand.

"Okay, Bella. Open your eyes." He insisted. I obeyed and opened them. We were in the meadow. Lights were around the trees. There was a blanket in the middle with roses.

Edward got down on one knee. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever and always. Will you marry me?" Edward proposed, pulling out a ring. My eyes were getting blurry. I nodded and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Whoa there! I take that as a yes!" Edward said. I nodded and crashed my lips into his. Without breaking the kiss he picked me up, carrying me over to the blanket, laying me down. He sat down beside me, pulling away. I pouted, he chuckled. He placed the ring on my finger, and then kissed all my finger tips.

"Beautiful." Edward mumbled. I smiled at him. He lay down next to me; he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I snuggled in closer to him. We were both looking up at the stars. I played with his hand that was resting on my tummy. I kissed his palms, and put my left hand into his right hand.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, smiling.

"I love you too, Edward." I replied kissing his cheek.

"Tease." He mumbled, I giggled. He removed his arm around my shoulders and put his hands on both side of my head. Edward hovered over me. He leaned down to kiss me; I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, making him come down lower over me. He took one of his arms and wrapped it around my waist pulling me closer to him. Our tongues wrestled for victory. He pulled away and lay back down next to me. I looked up to the sky and you could see the stars. I put my hands on my tummy. We were just talking about random stuff when it just randomly starts pouring down rain. I busted out laughing. Edward helped me stand up, but before we leave. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. Edward pulled away first and took my hand pulling back through the trees toward our car. I could feel the make-up running down my face. Once we were safely in the car. I looked in the mirror, my reflection was horrid. I laughed, Edward looked at me.

"I look horror able!" I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"You look beautiful as always." Edward argued.

"Why don't I believe you?" I wondered smirking at him.

"I'll show how beautiful you are one day." Edward promised taking my hand and kissing it lightly. We arrived home in a matter of minutes. We walked inside. Esme and Carlisle watching T.V on the couch.

"How'd it go?" Esme wondered. Edward took my left hand and showed her the ring on my finger. She looked like she was going to burst! She ran over and hugged me tightly then did the same for Edward.

"I knew she was the right one! By the first day!" Esme shouted smiling with joy.

"Thank you Esme." We both said at the same time. I took Edward's hand and walked up stairs and let go when I got to my room. I ran into my closet and found a tee and sweats. When I walked back out Edward was lying on my bed shirtless. I smirked, and walked over to him.

"You know, I can take my shirt of too." I mocked, moving my hands to the end of my shirt. Then Edward was standing in front of me.

"Keep your shirt on." Edward insisted. I placed my hand on his heart.

"And keep yours off." I smirked as I turned to walk away, but he caught me and threw me on the bed and he started tickling me. I giggled and squirmed under him. Then Alice interrupted us.

"Umm…I was just wondering if you guys wanna play games in the basement…" Alice mumbled. Edward started to speak but I cut him off.

"Yea we would love too; we were just coming down to see what you guys were doing." I lied.

"No we weren't." Edward mumbled and I smacked his arm as I got off the bed and walked over to Alice. I hooked my arm with hers.

"You coming, Eddie?" I wondered as we walked down the stairs. Oh, I'm so paying for this later. I thought when I heard him growl. I felt him walk behind us. Jasper and Emmett were arguing about what game they should play but Rose snuck in sing star behind them. She handed Alice and I a mic when we walked in. I was player one. Alice picked a song called 'determinate' by Lemonade Mouth. I was singing the first part and then they joined in. We were dancing like they were in the movie and when the rapping part came on Rose gave the mic to Emmett and rapped every word perfectly. It was so much fun! Once we finished the song we girls hugged Emmett. After a couple minutes of craziness. I noticed Edward left. I excused myself and went to look for him. I finally found him in his music room.

"Hey, are you okay?" I wondered walking over to him.

"I'm fine, it's nothing…" He mumbled standing up and turning away from me. I moved to stand right in front of him.

"I don't believe you. What's wrong?" I pressed taking his hands in mine.

"Do you love Emmett?" He wondered quietly.

"Are you crazy?" I shot back.

"Oh, so now I'm crazy?" Edward snapped at me. I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"No you're not…" I whispered before storming off, I ran into my room. I changed my clothes and jumped out of my window. I ran and didn't look back. It was dark but I could see and it was still raining. I found the tree I was sitting in earlier and climbed all the way to the top. I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed. He didn't love me, he didn't want me…he thought I loved Emmett? What? How could he think such a thing? Then I heard someone start climbing the tree.

"Can I join you?" Edward wondered. I looked over at him and nodded. No actually you can't. A voice shouted in my head. We sat a couple minutes in silence.

"Look Bella, I'm so so sorry! I was just jealous with Emmett how he rapped that perfectly and you all hugged me and not me. I love you." Edward explained.

"I don't think you're crazy…I've only had feelings for one person in my life, Edward. And that was you, and only you. Emmett's my brother. I'll always love him in a way but I love you more." I replied. His hand cupped my cheek; he could see the tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry Bella." Edward insisted. "I'm sorry I over reacted. Can you every forgive me?"

"Well…." I joked smiling as I slipped out of the tree.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" Edward threatened chasing after me. Everyone knew that Edward was the fastest. I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me into his chest. His other arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

"I got you." He whispered in my ear.

"What will you do with me?" I wondered looking up at him. He smiled evilly.

"You'll see." Edward answered as he picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arm around his neck as he speeded off toward the house. He climbed up to my window and threw me on my bed. He threw his shirt off. My hands found themselves glued to his marbled chest. He played with the end of my shirt before discarding it off of me. I needed him to touch me. I took his hands and placed them on my breasts. I unhooked my bra and slide it off my shoulders and on to the floor with our shirts. He leaned down to kiss me.

"You're beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. He massaged my left breast as he took my right one in his mouth. It felt so good, I moaned.

"Edwarddd." I moaned his name. He pulled away and switched. I felt myself getting hot. Once he was done, I slid my hands down his chest toward his boxers but before I could discard them he stopped me. I looked up at him.

"Not tonight." Edward insisted. I pouted.

"I want to make you feel good." I pleaded. He smiled down at me.

"Trust me, you have already." Edward replied. I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around his neck and one leg around his waist. I pulled him close to me.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"My Edward." I sighed smiling.

"My beautiful Bella." Edward replied smiling kissing my lips lightly. I leaned my head on his chest, removing my arms around his neck, I snuggled closer to him. I closed my eyes, and sighed happily. This was as close as I could get to sleep.

"Bella, when's your birthday?" Edward wondered.

"September 12th. Why?" I answered. It was coming up.

"Just wondering." Edward replied.

"When's yours?" I asked him as I kissed his marble chest.

"June 10th…" He answered sighing. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It just pasted and you didn't tell me?" I said shocked.

"Bella, we're vampires. Age doesn't matter anymore." Edward replied. That's true…

"But I could have gotten you something!" I argued.

"You're all I need." Edward insisted kissing my forehead. He knows he won this battle.

"Still…I would have liked to get you something…" I mumbled under my breathe, he just chuckled at me. We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Hope:

Back to school we go! It's Monday and only four days until my birthday. Alice is talking about a party, but I tried to stop her. It was no use. The day went quickly; Alice, Rose, and I were already in the lunch room waiting for the guys to come. A couple minutes pasted and then the doors busted opened. Emmett and Jasper were laughing with a pissed off Edward following behind. They could their seats next to their girlfriends, or wife, or in my case fiancé.

"What happened?" I wondered looking at Edward, but he just crossed his arm a crossed his chest.

"Well, we saw Newton fighting this other kid and we were standing there laughing but he saw us and was like 'Watch it Cullen, I beat Bella would do it with me and not you.' He said to Edward. And we had to hold him back. So he's still pissed as you can tell." Emmett explained. I looked back at Edward. I put a hand on his forearm.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, and then I showed him the ring. He sighed and uncrossed his arms. I smiled at him. The others were in their own convocation.

Edward pulled me into his lap. I rested my back against his chest and made m legs look like his. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear smiling, I kissed his cheek. Then Mike Newton walked into the room. We all turned to look at him, and he made direct eye contact with me and Edward. Once he walked away to go sit with his own table, we busted out laughing. I noticed Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist tightly. I looked at him and smiled; he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. Then the lunch bell rang, time to go to class. Edward picked me up and set me on my own two feet before taking my hand and walking out of the room. We went to our lockers and grabbed our books then made our way to biology. Today we had a quiz. Edward and I made our way to the back of the class room. I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around the room and saw that it was Newton. He was staring at me. How haven't I noticed this before? Once Mr. Barnes handed out the quizzes, I quickly started; it was such an easy quiz. Edward and I finished at the same time.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward wondered so quietly no one would be able to hear us.

"Mike just keeps staring at me, that's all, it's nothing." I whispered back quietly. Edward snapped his pencil in half, I sighed. Everyone looked back at us. Once everyone turned back around, we started talking again.

"I'm going to hurt him." Edward hissed.

"No you're not. I'll talk to him; we're not going to move because of something stupid." I replied back, Edward scoffed at me.

"If someone's making you feel uncomfortable, I have to take care of it." Edward insisted.

"But you're not going to hurt or threaten him. Just talk to him." I suggested, he sighed. I won this battle. Mr. Barnes collected the tests and let us go early. I grabbed my bag, and took Edward's hand and walked out of the class room. Newton was just kind of standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Come on, let's go talk to him." I suggested pulling him toward Mike. "Mike." Once I said his name, he looked over to me and smiled.

"Bella." Mike replied.

"We have to talk to you." I insisted stopped a few feet away from him, Edward was standing a little in front of me. Like he was shielding me from him.

"Look, you need to stop staring at Bella it's making her feel uncomfortable, and when she feels uncomfortable I have to step in." Edward demanded. He was doing well; even though Mike looked like he was gonna crap his pants. Mike just nodded his head quickly and darted down the hallway. Then Edward turned around to look at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. The bell rang and the hallways filled with students. Or last period was gym but we always skip gym so we walked to the parking lot. Edward opened the passenger door for me and he got into his side of the car and speeded out of the parking lot and toward our home. Everyone was already home, well expect Carlisle. Edward and I headed up to my room. I went to my computer and Edward laid on my bed. I quickly typed up my English essay for homework and I printed it. I had no more homework to do.

"Done." I sighed and laid down next to Edward.

"Good 'because I need help with my homework…" Edward said leaning in to kiss me but got interrupted by Emmett, gagging.

"Ew!" Emmett gagged sticking his finger in his mouth.

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward hissed lying back down next to me.

"Well, we're just wondering if you guys want to play rock band with us." Emmett asked giving us a puppy dog look.

"No, I don't-" Edward started but I cut him off.

"Okay Emmett, we'll be down in a minute." I sighed as Edward looked at me. Emmett cheered and ran back down stairs.

"Bella!" Edward moaned. "Why'd you do that?"

"Come on Edward, lets go have fun!" I insisted.

"But we could have fun up here. I'm never alone with you." He whined.

"Hey now, we were together last night." I said smiling "And we'll be alone when we get married and our honeymoon. Then forever and ever after that. Now let's just go have fun." Edward sighed as he cupped my cheek and kissed me. I smiled as I pulled away and took his hand. We got off the bed and walked to the basement hand in hand.

"Hey Eddie, you're singing first." Emmett insisted handing him the microphone. I walked over to where Alice and Rose were standing. We were chatting as the guys set up. Then Edward had to pick a song, he picked Neutron Star Collision by Muse. I saw him look right at me when he started singing, I looked into his eyes.

"I was searching  
You were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like  
A neutron star collision  
I have nothing left to lose  
You took your time to choose  
Then we told each other  
With no trace of fear that...  
Our love would be forever  
And if we die  
We die together  
And lie, I said never  
'Cause our love would be forever  
The world is broken  
Halos fail to glisten  
You try to make a difference  
But no one wants to listen  
Hail, The preachers, fake and proud  
Their doctrines will be cloud  
Then they'll dissipate  
Like snowflakes in an ocean  
Love is forever  
And we'll die, we'll die together  
And lie, I say never  
'Cause our love could be forever  
Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear  
That my love will be forever  
And we'll die we'll die together  
Lie, I will never  
'Cause our love will be forever…" he smiled and winked at me as he finished the song. I noticed my mouth was wide opened; I quickly closed it and walked over, and kissed. I took the mic from him and pick my song; I picked "My Love" by Sia Furler.

"My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief  
You gave it all, gave into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us  
You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me  
Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love  
Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home  
My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you  
You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me

You loved honestly  
Did what you could release  
Aaaahhh oooh  
I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love  
Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home  
My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you  
oooooohh ooooh  
Du du du ooooooh…" I sang, once I was done everyone clapped. I gave the mic to Jasper and walked over to Edward. He took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You were wonderful." He whispered in my ear as kissed the side of my head.

"So were you." I replied smiling up at him. We watch the others do there stuff. Emmett was pretty amusing. When they were done, we headed back up stairs. I changed into a pair on short shorts and a tank top. When I walked back into my room, Edward had his arms folded over his head and he was only in his boxers.

"You're such a tease." I smirked as I walked over, and laid down next to him.

"I'm the tease?" He scoffed. "Look at what you're wearing?" I smiled.

"And look at what you're not." I replied running a hand down his chest.

"Hey, I remember you saying never to wear a shirt." Edward minded wrapped his arm tightly around me. I kissed his jaw line.

"Mmhmm…That I did." I sighed. "Get under the covers with me." We pulled the covers over our heads and came closer together. Edward played with the ends of my shirt and moved his hands up my shirt. He place his hands on my tummy, he gasped when he found out I wasn't wearing a bra, I smirked at him. He pulled my shirt off and put it on the floor. He massaged both of my breasts as he kissed me. Then he took my left one in his mouth and licked and sucked it, and then he did the same for the other one. Once he was done, I kissed him, moved my hands down his chest. I reached the end of his boxers and started tugging on it. Once again he stopped me, I sighed in frustration. I pushed him away with my hands on his chest but he captured them with his hands.

"Bella, listen to me." Edward insisted. I shook my head at him; I threw the covers off of us and grabbed my shirt.

"Bella." Edward called as I walked out of the room. As far I was concerned I was ignoring him. I walked down the stairs, and went to find Esme. She was in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey Esme." I told her quietly. She smiled and nodded. Edward walked down the stairs with a pair of jeans on.

"Bella, please talk to me." He begged. I looked over to Esme.

"Esme, did you hear something?" I wondered, she just shrugged.

"Esme!" Edward exclaimed.

"Bella, did you say something?" Esme asked.

"No I didn't, I think we're imagining it." I scoffed.

"I can't believe this." Edward mumbled to himself. After a couple minutes of ignoring him, he got up and stomped up the stairs. Then Esme and I busted out laughing.

"Thanks Esme." I said smiling at her and getting up to follow Edward.

"Your welcome dear." Esme replied. I walked into Edward's room without even knocking.

"Edward, I'm sorry for ignoring you." I apologized. He was leaning against the wall over looking the river.

"I'm sorry for backing out…I just think we should wait until we're married." Edward sighed; his back was still to me.

"Okay. I'll wait but just please don't leave me…I just…" I was cut off by him kissing me out of nowhere.

"I swear to god I will never leave you! How could you think that?" Edward scoffed. I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"Well…when I said my mom died. She didn't die, she just left and moved somewhere else…and of course my dad blamed me." I explained wrapping my arms around his waist, tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward apologized as he picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He walked us to my room.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." I whispered as he laid me down on the bed, like a little kid. He pulled the blankets up to my neck and tucked me in. Then he ran to the other side of my bed. Once he was under the blankets too, he pulled me to his chest and squeezed me lightly.

"My Edward." I whispered snuggling into him more. He rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

"My beautiful Bella." Edward mumbled kissing my forehead.


End file.
